


Expecto Patronum

by Angulema



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, London Spy
Genre: AU, Chocolate, Crossover, Dementors, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, London, Magic, S01E03, Vignette, especially comfort really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вокруг холодно, серо и плохо, то, может, это просто дементоры вышли из-под контроля?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит где-то во время третьей серии.  
> Есть нестыковка относительно ГП-канона, но она мне нравится)
> 
> Написано ради успокоения себя любимой. Буду рада, если еще кому-то поможет =)

Дэнни кажется, будто с города стерли все краски, оставив только серый. Серые дома, серые деревья, серые машины, серое солнце…

Холодно.

Тускло.

Никак.

Кажется, будто он никогда не был счастлив. Мутная тоска затягивает воспоминания прошлого, и без того не больно радостного.

Дэнни идет. Куда он идет? К Скотти? К себе домой? Смешно, у него так и не появилось дома. Он надеялся, что они с Алексом съедутся — ну хоть когда-нибудь, не обязательно скоро, но съедутся — и у него наконец появится настоящий дом.

Как это — «смешно»?

Как это — «надеяться»?

Слова теряют смысл и эмоциональную окраску, остается только набор букв.

Дэнни ёжится.

 

Мост.

Серый мост, серая река, серый Лондон. Серый Дэнни.

Холодно.

Бессмысленно.

Почему-то страшно.

Дэнни садится, прислоняется спиной к парапету. Не может быть все настолько плохо. И раньше бывали тяжелые времена, но он же справился? Так почему сейчас? Тем более у него, черт возьми, есть целых восемь месяцев воспоминаний. Конечно, если оставить только те дни, когда они были вдвоем, то меньше. Но все равно.

Дэнни пытается вспомнить полуулыбку Алекса — тот редко улыбался открыто, но Дэнни быстро научился ловить маленькие недо- и полуулыбки — и не может. Не может вспомнить звук его голоса. Тепло его рук.

Страшно.

Холодно.

Плохо.

 

— _Экспекто патронум_ , — раздается вдруг рядом незнакомый голос, и холод и страх отступают.

Дэнни поднимает глаза и видит невысокого джентльмена в длинном пальто и странной шляпе. У джентльмена доброе лицо и усталые глаза.

— Бардак, кругом бардак, молодой человек, — качает головой джентльмен и достает из кармана шоколадку. — Дементоры совсем распоясались, а министерство хлопает ушами. То есть сразу хлопало, а теперь паникует и суетится, а специалисты отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними ведут себя, как полные ослы. Возьмите шоколад.

Дэнни смотрит на протянутую ему плитку, пропуская мимо ушей незнакомые слова, и думает о том, что в детстве его учили не брать у незнакомцев сладости. Ну конечно, после всего дерьма, случившегося в его жизни, шоколадок определенно стоит бояться больше всего.

Дэнни берет шоколад и, развернув, откусывает чуть ли не половину. Становится теплее.

 

— Вот так-то лучше, — незнакомец слегка улыбается, глядя на него. — Надо сказать, вы необычайно сильный маггл. Около вас паслось три дементора, а вы даже сознания не потеряли. Вы случайно в 11 лет не встречали сову?

Дэнни мотает головой, начиная подозревать, что этот милый джентльмен — псих, хотя эта мысль нисколько не пугает.

— Ну и ладно. Бывает. Ешьте почаще шоколад, молодой человек. Это полезно. Всего хорошего.

 

Дэнни глядит вслед уходящему джентльмену, облизывая пальцы от растаявшего шоколада, и вдруг, повинуясь странному наитию, шепчет себе под нос:

— _Экспекто патронум_.

И ему кажется, что на мостовой на мгновение появляется призрачная собака с добрыми, как у Алекса, глазами.

 

_29.11.2015_


End file.
